


MIRADA VACÍA

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics References, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: One Shot ubicado después de los eventos de Batman #55, donde Dick Grayson pierde la memoria a causa de un disparo en la cabeza. Jason Todd, actual Red Hood, decide ir a buscarlo sin saber que este no es capaz de reconocerlo. Al enterarse, afloran todos los sentimientos, de un amor que jamás confesó.Advertencia: esta historia es de temática slash, boylove, yaoi. Si no te gusta, no la leas.
Kudos: 2





	MIRADA VACÍA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de DC Comics no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos y para entretenimiento de los fans.

"Los recuerdos son retazos del pasado enredados en las hilachas del presente. Son fantasmas con más rostro y consciencia que los vivos"

Su mirada era la única constante en mi vida. Cuando veía el azul de sus ojos, sintió que veía el mar, tranquilo, pero a la vez profundo y misterioso. Pero ahora su mirada está vacía. Es como ver a la luna, que aunque brille, siempre está rodeada de obscuridad.

  
Yo estaba en Blüdhaven. No voy a negarlo, lo estaba buscando. Necesitaba verlo. Pero al encontrarlo en un bar sucio, con personas comunes, manejando un taxi, supe que algo no estaba bien. No solo era su aspecto físico, algo en su aura, en su esencia, se veía diferente. Y entonces me acerqué a él y lo vi. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla rara entre confusión y miedo. Además de que no me reconocía.

  
¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esa? Blasfemé contra todos los Dioses en un intento de desahogar mi frustración. Mi cerebro no procesaba cómo de un momento a otro el chico amable de la sonrisa eterna había desaparecido y solo había dejado frente a mí a un extraño, un despojo de lo que un día fue. Sin decirme nada, se volteó y se marchó. Yo no significada nada para él, quizás un loco que lo confundió con alguien más.

  
Una sonrisa de dolorosa ironía surcó mi rostro. Mi corazón explotó con la fuerza de una supernova, dejando en mi pecho un agujero negro que devoró cualquier esperanza. Y es que después de una vida desastrosa llena de tragedias, la esperanza era lo único que me mantenía en pie. La esperanza de que algún día él me viera de la misma manera que yo lo veía. Siempre supe que era una tontería, incluso traté de odiarlo por hacerme sentir así. Sin embargo, contra toda lógica, estos subversivos sentimientos se colaron en mi ser y doblegaron mi voluntad.

  
Estupefacto me quedé quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Salí de ese trance cuando una señorita que trabajaba en el bar me preguntó si me sentía bien o si quería que llamara a alguien. Negué con la cabeza, pues no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra y salí de allí tambaleándome pesadamente. Seguro pensó que estaba borracho, sin embargo lo que anestesiaba mis sentidos era la oscuridad y el miedo a perder algo que siempre supe que no era mío.

  
No me considero una persona cursi. De hecho me gusta que los demás piensen que no tengo sentimientos. Es la manera en que me protejo de salir lastimado. Pero cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar este caudal de emociones. No sé desde cuándo me siento así. Un buen día él era un imbécil que me culpaba por haber ocupado su lugar y de un momento a otro, se convirtió en el motivo de mi alegría. Él jamás lo supo, ni antes, ni después de mi muerte. Mi orgullo no lo logré.

  
Quebrarme no estaba en mis planes esa noche, así que reuní las fuerzas que me quedaban para hacer una llamada y pedir explicaciones. Sería inútil llamar al jefe, pues no obtendría nada de él. Así que le marqué a la única persona que sabía que no me mentiría: Alfred. Después de varios minutos, el panorama me quedaba claro: disparo en la cabeza, amnesia parcial, nuevo nombre. Me explicó que en vano fueron los intentos de todos ellos porque él permaneciera en la mansión. Al parecer quería vivir una vida común, alejado de todos. Era obvio porque el Murciélago no me lo había contado. Pensó que después de perder a mi mejor amigo, no lo soportaría. ¡Maldita sea su condescendencia! Subestimarme siempre fue su más grande error.

  
Y entonces cambié mi dolor por ira. Siempre me funcionó mutar mis emociones negativas en otras más convenientes. Necesitaba enfocarme. Pensar con claridad. Tal vez si hablara con él, si le dijera quien soy, podría lograr que recuerde algo. Pero primero tenía que saber que terreno estaba pisando. Empecé a seguirlo una noche, y otra y otra. Supe que vivía en un penthouse con gatos. Pensé que odiaba a los gatos. Pude verlo despertar alterado por las pesadillas, mientras gritaba incoherencias, muchas de ellas en otros idiomas. Supe que iba a terapia dos veces por semana. Me enteré que aquella chica del bar que intentó ayudarme la vez pasada era su nuevo interés amoroso. Lo vi enfrentarse a un criminal que le quiso robar, como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado por sí solo, demostrando que dentro de él todavía tenía todas sus habilidades y entrenamiento. Para mi esta nueva identidad era solo un cascarón, una máscara que guardaba su verdadero ser, que gritaba porque yo lo ayude a salir. Eso era lo que yo quería creer, porque en mi egoísmo, no me resignaba a perderlo. Porque el maldito destino siempre había jugado conmigo, siempre me había hecho presa de sus caprichos, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

  
Nuestra relación no era del todo cercana. Aunque yo sabía que para él no era más que un muchacho rebelde empecinado en caminar entre la línea del bien y el mal, también estaba consciente que él siempre estaba allí para mí, con una sonrisa, un chiste tonto, o un regaño. Una pelea absurda que a veces se convertía en una verdadera pelea, nunca fue motivo suficiente para que deje de considerarme familia. Pero yo quería ser algo más. Aún ahora me queman el alma las palabras no dichas. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo tenía miedo. De que me rechazara o me alejara de él. No obstante, jamás he sido un hombre de arrepentimientos.

  
Después de varios días decidí cuál era el momento preciso para hablarle, pero hubo algo que cambió todo. Una conversación casual. Él no sabía que yo lo escuchaba. Hablaba con la chica del bar, diciéndole lo aliviado que estaba de haber dejado su vida anterior. Que no quería volver a ser quien ya no sintió que era. Entonces lo entendí. La revelación cruzó mi pecho con la fuerza de un proyectil. Él era feliz. Por primera desde que decimos jugar a las máscaras y las capas, él se sintió feliz. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo para quitarle eso?

  
Salí de ese lugar derrotado, con mi alma y mi ego hecho pedazos. Me permití soltar una lágrima, mientras dejaba atrás a la persona más importante de mi vida y mientras me resignaba a seguir amando a alguien que nunca volverá.


End file.
